


Birthday Gift

by procoffeinating



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Biceps, Gen, Motorbike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: Magnus should get a bike for his birthday, so he can upgrade it to run on magic.





	Birthday Gift

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/procoffeinating/). Please do not repost or edit without permission.


End file.
